ANGEL 6x02 EUROTRIP
by BatWriter
Summary: After an unexpected detour, Angel and the gang run into some old "friends" who may be able to bring them closer to Buffy.
1. Default Chapter

Teaser.  
  
EXT. AIRPORT  
  
Twelve demons stand in wait for Angel's plane to land.  
  
Demon 1: There's four of them. The Two Vampires, The demon, and the old one. The demon won't pose much of a threat. The vampires are good fighters and the old one is pretty strong. Sorch, monglo, and tork, will take The demon. Forcth, Bingo, and Eric you get the old one. Bisf, angst, and corch take the blonde vampire. Deek, fetch and I get Angel. The second they step off the plane, we attack. No hesitation. I want them torn apart and I want-  
  
Fortch: Uh, Bax? Shouldn't they be here by now?  
  
EXT. AIRPORT.  
  
Angel: London?! You landed us in London?!  
  
Spike: Hey, I said I knew how to fly a plane, I never said anything about knowing where Rome is.  
  
Angel: Spike you moron, I can't believe you screwed this up.  
  
Spike: Hey, It's not my fault. Last time we went to Rome, We had a pilot.  
  
Lorne: So now what? Rome is like 2000 miles that way! (Points)  
  
Angel: Well we have Spike to thank for that. How hard is it to tell London from Rome you idiot!  
  
Spike: I'm no idiot!  
  
Illaryia: Recent developments would seem to suggest different.  
  
Spike: Look it's no big, we Just get back on the plane and-  
  
All of the sudden the plane explodes in a burst of flames.  
  
Spike: Okay, not my fault.  
  
Lorne: Super Bitch must have set it up before we left.  
  
Angel: It was probably supposed to blow before we landed in Rome.  
  
Lorne: Yeah, but Spike put us down early.  
  
Spike: See, I saved all our lives. Way to go Spike. We should celebrate. Let's find a pub and get drunk.  
  
Spike takes off, Lorne and Illaryia follow.  
  
Lorne: Sounds good to me.  
  
Angel just stands there.  
  
Angel: Great, Spike drunk. That'll be real helpful.  
  
MAIN TITLES.  
  
David Boreanez as ANGEL James Marsters as SPIKE Amy Acker as ILLARYIA Andy Hallet as LORNE Eliza Dushku as FAITH And D.B. Woodside as ROBIN WOOD 


	2. ACT ONE

ACT ONE  
  
INT. BAR – NIGHT  
  
Spike and Lorne sit at a bar, with beers in their hands. Illariya stands behind them. A TV plays a soccer game above the bar.  
  
Spike: I'm telling ya Lorne, It don't get any better than this. A brew in your hand and Manchester United on the tele.  
  
Lorne: How bout a Seabreaze and American Idol.  
  
Spike: (Looks At Lorne strangely) Different strokes for different folks. (takes a drink)  
  
Lorne: I hope Angel gets back soon, I just wanna get outta here and take care of this whole mess.  
  
Spike: say, where is fearless leader anyway?  
  
Lorne: In the back on the phone with the airports. He's trying to score us a ride outta here.  
  
Spike: Oh that should work nicely. Ya know, seeing as how we don't have any money.  
  
Lorne: We could rob a bank.  
  
Spike: Yeah, I haven't done that since I ran with Al Capone in the twenties.  
  
Lorne: You ran with Al Capone?  
  
Spike: Who old Scarface? Yeah. Those were good times. Robbin Banks, Knockin off liquor stores, collecting protection money. (Sighs) Good times. (takes a drink)  
  
INT. BAR – THE BACK  
  
Angel is talking on a pay phone.  
  
Angel: What about.... Yeah but.... Look I know I don't have any money but I'm a hero for Christ's sake can't you just- Hello?  
  
He slams the phone back on the hook.  
  
Angel: Damn!  
  
He walks back toward the bar. The camera pans over to a table in the corner. Sitting at the table is Faith and Robin Wood. They are looking over blueprints.  
  
Robin: Well, what if we come in here?  
  
Faith: No, no good, they'll have too many guards here.  
  
Robin: Yeah but if we go in the other way we take the risk of setting off the alarm. We do that and more than too many guards come running in to rip us to shreds.  
  
Faith: Not if we use this.  
  
She takes out a small box and puts it on the table.  
  
Robin: What's that?  
  
Faith: A spell. Willow whipped a few up before we left. Just in case we got into trouble.  
  
Robin: Just in case? When have you not gotten into trouble?  
  
Faith: Just what I told her. What fun is it if there's no trouble?  
  
Robin: That's my girl.  
  
Faith: Don't you know it baby.  
  
They lean in and kiss wildly.  
  
Robin: So what's this particular spell do?  
  
Faith: Takes out magical alarm systems.  
  
Robin: Perfect, so we can go in that way.  
  
Faith: Right, only problem is once were inside we'll have to take out like fifty or so demons.  
  
Robin: We should call for backup.  
  
Faith: No way, No time. They're gonna kill her tonight. We gotta get in there like now.  
  
Robin: Maybe we can find some mercenaries or something for hire.  
  
Faith: We need people we can trust, not a bunch of thugs who'd sell us out for couplea bucks.  
  
Robin: Well, we need to think of something.  
  
INT. BAR  
  
Spike and Lorne are still drinking at the bar. Angel comes over.  
  
Spike: So how goes the getting us to Rome thing?  
  
Angel: Ya know, I've helped save the world a lot, you'd think I could get some free airline tickets or something as a reward.  
  
Spike: Want me to try? After all, I did take out the Hellmouth.  
  
Angel: Shut up Spike.  
  
Lorne: As much as I'd like to stay here and drink all day, and believe me I really would, we need to get to Rome. SO come on people let's think.  
  
Angel: Okay, maybe we could call David Nabbit and ask him to wire us some money.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah, he'll be real happy to help after you tell him what happened to his plane.  
  
Angel: You got a better idea?  
  
The Camera cuts to the door of the bar. Two big dragon like demons enter the bar and start looking around the crowd. The first demon points to Faith.  
  
Demon 1: There she is.  
  
The two demons go through the crowd pushing aside people in the way till they get to Faith.  
  
Demon 2: Slayer.  
  
Faith and Robin stand up. Robin reflexively takes a stake out of his Jacket . Faith pulls out a dagger.  
  
Faith: Well if it ain't the ugly boys. What's up sceeth?  
  
Sceeth: You may have bested us last time slayer, but you won't get a second shot. Galek says you Die!  
  
Faith: Faith says, you first.  
  
Faith punches the demon in the head. The demon punches her back. Robin jumps over the table and leaps onto the second demon. Faith kicks the demon in the chest and he fumbles backwards. Robin has the demon on it's back. He punches the demon and then drives his stake through it's heart. He gets up to help faith when the demon tackles him. Faith swings her knife at the other demon who swats it away. The knife flies across the bar.  
  
The camera cuts to spike, Lorne, and Angel at the bar. Illaryia stands behind them.  
  
Spike: All I'm sayin is we could use the cash.  
  
Angel: and all I'm saying is it's illegal.  
  
Spike: We'll be in and out before anyone notices. Come on!  
  
Angel: No. Now shut up and let me think. I'm in charge, I'll think of something.  
  
Spike: (Sarcastic) Oh please, Somebody kill me now. OWE!  
  
Spike howls in pain and reaches behind his back. He pulls out the knife now covered in his blood. He turns toward the fight.  
  
Spike: Hey! I wasn't serious!  
  
The camera cuts back to the fight. Faith lays several punches to the demon's skull who staggers back into spike. Spike Grabs the demon.  
  
Spike: See how you like it.  
  
He plunges the knife into the demon's back. The demon howls and throws spike across the bar. Faith Kicks the demon Hard in the chest. The demon goes to attack when angel steps in and side kicks it. The demon turns to Angel and punches. Angel Ducks and comes back with hard punch to the face. The demon goes back into Faith who grabs the demon's head and snaps his neck. The second demon is beating on Robin, who is holding his own. Illaryia comes over and pushes Robin out of the way.  
  
Illariya: Stand aside.  
  
The demon punches her hard in the face. She barely feels it. She punches the demon back repeatedly. The demon goes to grab her. She steps out of it's way and around to it's back. She grabs it's neck and rips it's head off. By now the bar is empty and Spike has gotten up and is walking over.  
  
Spike: Well that was a jolly good romp.  
  
Everyone takes notice of each other.  
  
Faith: Spike?  
  
Spike: Faith?  
  
Robin: (Angry) Spike.  
  
Spike: (Angry) Wood.  
  
Angel: Faith?  
  
Faith: Angel?  
  
Lorne: Faith?  
  
Faith Lorne?  
  
Illaryia walks over and joins the crowd.  
  
Spike: Uh... Illaryia!  
  
Illaryia: (Regarding spike) Spike.  
  
ACT BREAK 


	3. ACT TWO

ACT TWO  
  
Faith: (To spike) What are you doing-  
  
Spike: In London?  
  
Faith: Well I was gonna go with alive.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah, that.  
  
Angel: Wolfram and Hart brought him back to piss me off.  
  
Faith: The law firm that wanted me to kill you?  
  
Angel: One in the same.  
  
Spike: Technically it wasn't Wolfram and Hart, it was a disgruntled ex- employee.  
  
Faith: Ah. Hey I heard you guys were working for Wolfram and Hart. That's not true....is it?  
  
Angel: No. Not exactly.  
  
Spike: Yeah, he just ran the place.  
  
Angel: Shut up spike.  
  
Spike: Ya know I've been hearin that a lot lately.  
  
Angel: Gee, I wonder why?  
  
Robin: So you're angel.  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
Robin: I've heard a lot about you.  
  
Angel: Awe, gee that's great. Who are you?  
  
Robin: Robin Wood.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
Angel: Wood?  
  
Robin: That's right.  
  
Angel: Nikki Wood's son?  
  
Robin: (looking at Spike) yeah.  
  
Angel turns to Spike  
  
Angel: You two don't get along do you?  
  
Spike: like brothers we is.  
  
Angel: (Shaking Robin's hand) Nice to meet you.  
  
Robin: Same here.  
  
Spike: Same here? You know he's a vampire right?  
  
Robin: With a soul.  
  
Spike: Hey newsflash: I've got a soul!  
  
Robin: He didn't kill my mother.  
  
Spike: (hesitant) Good point then.  
  
Faith: Angel, what're you guys doing here?  
  
Spike: Hiding.  
  
Angel: Looking for help.  
  
Lorne: Wolfram and Hart are a little miffed at us, so they sent a demon army to kill us all.  
  
Angel: We need Buffy and the Slayers.  
  
Spike: Sounds like a rock group to me.  
  
Faith: She's in rome with Giles and the gang. They're having some sort of emergency meeting.  
  
Angel: Are they okay, do they need help.  
  
Lorne: Oh do you love this guy or what? We're being hunted down by hell's army and he still wants to help other people.  
  
Faith: It's what he does. Say.... Where's Cordy and Wes?  
  
Angel: Cordy died in a coma.  
  
Faith: Hate those. And Wes?  
  
Illaryia: Wesley is dead.  
  
Faith: (looking at Illaryia curiously) I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: Faith, Illaryia. Illaryia, Faith.  
  
Faith: Hey, what's up?  
  
Illaryia cocks her head to the side.  
  
Illaryia: What's....up?  
  
Illaryia turns her head toward the ceiling.  
  
Angel: Faith we really need to get to Buffy.  
  
Faith: Like I said, she's in Rome.  
  
Spike: We know that.  
  
Robin: Then why are you in London?  
  
Spike: Oh well, we thought we'd just stop over and see a Manchester United game. It was an accident.  
  
Angel: Spike landed us in the wrong country.  
  
Robin: I can see how he could get them confused. Ya know seeing as how they both speak English.  
  
Spike: Bite me, Principle boy. Hey I saved our lives.  
  
Lorne: our plane blew up.  
  
Angel: So can you help us?  
  
Faith: Absolutely.  
  
Robin: Don't tell me we're helping Spike.  
  
Faith: Hey, Spike's.... okay with a soul. And Angel's Angel. I owe him.  
  
Robin: (Reluctantly) Fine. I got nothing against you Angel, but if Spike so much as blinks conspicuously.... He's dead.  
  
Spike: Funny, I was gonna say the same about you.  
  
Faith: Calm down boys. Look, we have to take care of something here before we can go back to Rome. And we could really use your help.  
  
Angel: What's going on?  
  
Robin: A gang of demons has been terrorizing the area.  
  
Faith: an old friend of Giles' gave us the heads up so Giles sent us here for recon.  
  
Robin: That's why we don't have any backup.  
  
Angel: We'll do what we can.  
  
Robin: Let's get back to base before more bad guy's show up.  
  
Angel: Lead the way.  
  
ACT BREAK 


	4. ACT THREE

ACT THREE  
  
INT. HOTEL ROOM  
  
Spike, Angel, and Lorne sit around in a chairs in a circle. Illaryia stands by the window. Faith and Robin stand by Angel. At the other end of the circle sits their informant.  
  
Angel: So, you know Giles?  
  
Pendleton: Yes, we attended the watcher's academy together.  
  
Angel: what happened?  
  
Pendleton: After a while I decided that being a watcher wasn't for me. Rupert on the other hand....Was born for it.  
  
Spike: So what are we looking at here? With the demons.  
  
Pendleton: You would be Spike. Correct?  
  
Spike: Yeah, and what's of it to you?  
  
Pendleton: I read about your exploits during my academy days. Horrible creature you were. As I understand it you have a soul now?  
  
Spike: Geez, does everybody know? Yeah. I saw a demon, made a wish, took a beatin and came out of it with a soul. Can we get back to the demons now?  
  
Pendleton: Quite. For the past month I've been hearing rumors about a band of demons in the area. According to the rumors these demons have been kidnapping young girls for sacrifices.  
  
Lorne: And you didn't believe them?  
  
Pendleton: No, not at first. These sources from which the rumors were spreading from were shall we say..... Not trustworthy.  
  
Angel: Not trustworthy?  
  
Pendleton: Hooligans and thieves. Because of this I chose not to believe it. That is until the situation struck all to close to home.  
  
Spike: They took your bird didn't they?  
  
Pendleton: Yes. My daughter. They took my daughter, Shawna.  
  
Pendleton leans over and hands a picture of his daughter to Angel. Angel Looks at the picture.  
  
Angel: Is she-  
  
Robin: Still alive. Faith and I did recon earlier. We learned a lot.  
  
Faith: The demons work for this Vamp named Galek.  
  
Spike: The Galek?  
  
Robin: You've heard of him?  
  
Spike: That we have. Isn't that right Angel.  
  
Angel: It's been a while.  
  
Spike: We used to let Galek hand with us back in the day. He had a great sense of humor and knew how to have a good time. He always sprang for the women.  
  
Faith: Uh..Gross.  
  
Angel: But Galek was never a player. No way could he round up a gang of Thuckers.  
  
Robin: Thuckers?  
  
Angel: The demons at the bar. They were Thucker demons.  
  
Spike: Real nasty they is.  
  
Robin: Well it looks like Galek's come up in the world.  
  
Lorne: What does he want with Shawna?  
  
Pendleton: To sacrafice her to a demon god.  
  
Faith: Galek is looking to score on some ultimate vampire power thing. It hasn't worked because he didn't have the right girl.  
  
Angel: And Shawna's the right girl?  
  
Pendleton: Our family comes from a long line of warriors. Her great, great, great, grandfather was a champion for the powers.  
  
Spike: SO spillin her blood will get him what he wants.  
  
Angel: Do we know when this is going down?  
  
Faith: Tonight. In about three hours.  
  
Angel gets up. Spike follows suit.  
  
Angel: Show me where.  
  
Lorne: Angel.  
  
Angel: What is it?  
  
Lorne: I'm gonna have to sit this one out.  
  
Angel: Lorne, we really need all the help we can get.  
  
Lorne: Sorry Angel. Like I told you already. This just isn't my thing anymore. I'm not a fighter.  
  
Angel: Okay. I guess it's just the five of us.  
  
Illaryia: Four.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Illaryia: I wish to remain here with the green one.  
  
Lorne: You can just call me Lorne for short.  
  
Angel: We could use your help on this one Illaryia.  
  
Illaryia: I will remain here. That is final.  
  
Angel: Fine. (Turns to Faith and Robin) Let's go.  
  
The four of them leave the room.  
  
INT. WOLFRAM AND HART – CEO'S OFFICE  
  
Kylie enters and takes a seat. A few moments later Devlin walks in. He drops a folder down on the desk and sits at his chair. Kylie picks it up and begins to look over the file.  
  
Kylie: What's this?  
  
Devlin: A report from our operatives in London.  
  
Kylie: They're alive.  
  
Devlin: Yes. They are.  
  
Kylie: That bomb should have killed them all. Wait a minute....London?  
  
Devlin: Yes, it seems as if they took a little detour.  
  
Kylie: (standing up) I'll leave for London immediately.  
  
Devlin: That won't be necessary.  
  
Kylie: Excuse me sir?  
  
Devlin: Let them have a break. In the meantime I'm sending backup to our welcoming party in Rome. By the time Angel gets there, they'll have a nice little army to face. One that'll make the last one seem like an after school club.  
  
Kylie: With all do respect sir. The senior partners have put me in charge of Angel.  
  
Devlin: Yes I know. But that won't be necessary. My people will deal with Angel. Understood?  
  
Kylie: Of course Mr. Devlin.  
  
She gets up and leaves. The camera cuts to the lobby. Kylie walks calmly out the door. She is on a cell phone.  
  
Kylie: Yes that's right. An express flight to London.  
  
ACT BREAK. 


	5. ACT FOUR

ACT FOUR.  
  
INT. HOTEL  
  
Pendleton sits in his chair, with Lorne next to him. Illaryia is standing there just watching Lorne.  
  
Pendleton: Can I offer you a cup of tea?  
  
Lorne: I'd love a seabreaze.  
  
Pendleton: Pardon?  
  
Lorne: Tea would be great.  
  
Pendleton: Very well then.  
  
He gets up and goes into the kitchen. Illaryia continues to stare at Lorne.  
  
Lorne: What?  
  
Illaryia: You puzzle me.  
  
Lorne: You're not exactly Mrs. open book yourself ya know.  
  
Illaryia: You are a demon.  
  
Lorne: What was your first clue? Oh wait don't tell me. The horns give it away everytime.  
  
Illaryia: You are a warrior born. I can feel it.  
  
Lorne: Yes, my people of the ever fun loving deathwok clan are born warriors. So what?  
  
Illaryia: You are a born demon warrior and yet you refuse to fight. Why?  
  
Lorne: It's not my nature.  
  
Illaryia: On the contrary, it is your exact nature. Demons kill. Warriors fight. How can you claim that this is not your nature.  
  
Lorne: Because it's not. I'm not wired that way.  
  
Illaryia: Wired?  
  
Lorne: It's not how I was built. See, I was brought up to buy into all that killing and carnage stuff. But I never really felt it was for me. The more I was pushed toward it, the more I felt it wasn't what I was supposed to be doing. When I finally got out of Pylia everything clicked.  
  
Illaryia: Pylia?  
  
Lorne: My home dimension.  
  
Illaryia: I remember Pylia. Fighters everywhere. The strong ruling over the weak. That is how things should be.  
  
Lorne: Maybe for you, but not for me. See, once I got here and saw what the world could be like, I knew this was where I was meant to be. It's all about choices. Choosing who you are. Just cause you're born one way doesn't mean you can't be another way. Killing may be in my nature. But I chose to not embrace that nature.  
  
Illaryia: You can not turn away from your nature. I am a ruler. A warrior. It is in my nature to conquer and rule. To kill and to maim. To destroy those weaker than I. This is not something one can turn away from. It is who they are.  
  
Lorne: Yeah? Well in case you haven't noticed honey... You haven't been doing any of those things for a while. I don't see you conquering the weak. I see you helping Wesley's friends because you cared for him.  
  
Illaryia: Is this what my place in the world has become then?  
  
Lorne: You're the only one who can answer that blue bird.  
  
Illaryia: No.  
  
Lorne: Pardon?  
  
Illaryia: You can answer that. It is what you do is it not?  
  
Lorne: Well...  
  
Illaryia: You read peoples destiny yes? You can tell people what they are meant to do. Where there place is.  
  
Lorne: True, but.... You gotta sing first.  
  
Illaryia cocks her head at Lorne.  
  
Illaryia: Sing?  
  
Lorne: You know.... Make with the music. Talk in song.  
  
Illaryia: This I can do.  
  
Lorne: You know music?  
  
Illaryia: No. But Winefred Burkle knew many songs. I remember them all.  
  
She begins to sing in Fred's Voice.  
  
Illaryia: Crazy..... I'm just crazy.... Crazy for feelings.  
  
EXT. DEMON HIDEOUT – NIGHT  
  
Angel, Spike, Faith, and Robin are on a nearby roof watching the Demon hideout.  
  
Angel: What's the plan?  
  
Faith: Spike and I will go in the west entrance. That's the main entrance.  
  
Spike: How many of the Thukers are we looking at.  
  
Faith: All of them.  
  
Spike: All?  
  
Faith: Just about.  
  
Robin: They'll leave a few to guard the girl. They don't consider the back entrance a threat.  
  
Angel: And why is that?  
  
Robin: There's an alarm.  
  
Faith: If anyone goes through it, they're instantly vaporized and the alarm sounds. It's pretty strong magic so they don't think anyone can bring it down.  
  
Angel: But you can?  
  
Faith: With this.  
  
She takes out the small box and hands it to Angel.  
  
Spike: Now you'll get to see what it's like wearin Jewelry in a fight.  
  
Faith: It's not a jewelry box. It's an anti Alarm spell. Willow whipped it up.  
  
Angel: Good, then it'll work.  
  
Robin: It better.  
  
Angel: So I guess that means Robin and I go in the back. Okay. Lets do this.  
  
INT. HOTEL  
  
Illaryia continues to sing in Fred's voice.  
  
Illaryia: Who walks in the classroom cool and slow. Who calls the English teacher Dadio. Charlie –  
  
Lorne: Woah, that's enough.  
  
She stops and looks quizzically at Lorne.  
  
Lorne: I told you. I can't see your future. It's too cloudy. All I can tell you is, you need to stick with Angel. That's the only way you're gonna find out where you belong.  
  
Illaryia: Very well. Then I shall remain here...with Angel.  
  
INT. DEMON HIDEOUT  
  
Several demons pace around the area. Some are feasting while others are fighting each other. The door bursts open and in strolls Spike. Faith follows.  
  
Spike: Honey, I'm home.  
  
The demons look at Spike in confusion, then at each other.  
  
Faith: Hey guys! This is where we fight.  
  
The demons charge at the two of them. Spike leaps into two of them knocking them down. He immediately gets up and kicks the next demon. The demon beside him tackles him. A nearby demon takes a swing at Faith who ducks and tackles the demon. As it goes down, she takes her knife and plunges it into it's heart. She leaps up and throws the knife at the next demon. It lands squarely in it's chest. Spike snaps the neck of the demon he is fighting and then goes back to back with Faith. They fend off demon after demon until all of them are dead.  
  
Spike: There now, that wasn't so hard was it?  
  
Suddenly more demons enter the room. They come from everywhere swarming in. There are about fifty of them.  
  
Faith: Ya had to say it.  
  
Spike: (To the demons) Hey! This isn't where I parked my car.  
  
He starts to leave when Faith Grabs him and stops him.  
  
Spike: Bloody Hell.  
  
EXT. BACK OF DEMON HIDEOUT.  
  
Robin and Angel stand near the door waiting. Angel is looking at his watch.  
  
Angel: That should be enough time. Let's do this.  
  
Robin Pulls the box out of his Jacket and holds it in front of Angel.  
  
Robin: Sure hope this works.  
  
Angel: You and me both.  
  
Angel opens the box and removes a small parchment from it. He examines it.  
  
Angel: Damn it!  
  
Robin: What?  
  
Angel: It's in German.  
  
Robin: So?  
  
Angel: I suck at German.  
  
INT. DEMON HIDEOUT  
  
Spike and Faith are backed against a wall fighting all the demons. They are killing several of them but there are way too many.  
  
Spike: (Batting away a demon) Why is it everywhere I go I end up fighting an army?  
  
Faith: (still fighting) There aren't supposed to be this many! (knees a demon) This isn't working!  
  
Spike: (Still fighting) Oh really?! What was your first clue?!  
  
Faith: (Still fighting) We better hope Angel rescues Shawna soon.  
  
Spike: (Still fighting) Then What?!  
  
Faith: (Still fighting) We Run!  
  
Spike: (Killing a demon) Been doin a lot of that too lately.  
  
All of the sudden the demons stop.  
  
Spike: What's this then?  
  
A Large Demon enters and stands in the center. It roars loudly.  
  
Spike: What the bloody hell is that?!  
  
Faith: The Queen.  
  
Spike: Right then. You take the little ones. This Mother Thucker is mine!  
  
Spike Vamps out and leaps at the queen. The rest of the demons continue their attack on Faith.  
  
EXT. BACK OF DEMON HIDEOUT  
  
Angel stands at the door with Robin, chanting.  
  
Angel: Barriere, die in meinem pfad sthet, ordne ich Sie an, abzufahren. Durch die krafte befehle der ich vom licht ihnen, zu falten. Sie werden alle durchggange durch ihre schwelle jetzt erlauben.  
  
There is a flash of white light and then nothing.  
  
Robin: Well? Did it work?  
  
Angel: Only one way to find out.  
  
Angel kicks in the door and steps inside.  
  
Robin: Works for me.  
  
He pulls a stake out of his Jacket and follows Angel inside.  
  
INT. DEMON HIDEOUT – BACK  
  
Angel And Robin walk into a large room. The room is empty save for the stone slab in the middle of the room with the girl tied to it and gagged. Angel and Robin walk over to her.  
  
Robin: This seams a bit easy.  
  
Angel: Aren't there supposed to be demons?  
  
Galek: Several actually.  
  
Angel and Robin turn just in time to watch Galek step from the shadows. Galek is tall and well built. He is dressed in a black suit very similar to the one the master wore. He is quite pale, even in his human face, and has jet black hair.  
  
Galek: I sent them to deal with Spike and the slayer.  
  
Angel: You knew we were coming.  
  
Galek: Yes. A little birdie told me.  
  
Angel: Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Galek: Why yes. They really don't like you.  
  
Angel: I'm not to fond of them either.  
  
Galek: Yes, well look at you Angelus. I'm sorry. Angel.  
  
He begins to circle Angel and Robin.  
  
Galek: My how things have changed with you AND with Spike. You're fighting for the forces of good. Vampires with souls. And the two of you are still together.  
  
Angel: Things seamed to have changed a lot for you.  
  
Galek: Yes. I'm not the same weakling vampire crony you used to know. I've come up in the world. I know how the game works and I'm ready to play. And after tonight.... I'm gonna be the top player.  
  
Angel: You're getting nowhere near that girl.  
  
Galek: Because you're going to stop me?  
  
Angel: I thought I might try.  
  
Galek: Well yes. But before you do, I thought you'd like to thank the man....or woman actually, who alerted me to your arrival.  
  
Out of the shadows steps Kylie.  
  
Kylie: Hello Angel.  
  
Angel: Mrs. Thorpe.  
  
She nods.  
  
Angel: She's mine, get Galek.  
  
Angel runs at Kylie while Robin lifts his stake and charges at Galek. Galek Vamps out and is ready for Robin. Robin Swings the stake at him but Galek Ducks and comes back up with a punch. Robin stumbles back. As Angel runs at kylie she prepares to hit him. Instead Angel flips over her and turns to face her. She turns as well, but Angel is ready with a punch to her face. She returns the punch and then kicks at him. He catches the kick and flips her around. In doing so Kylie uses her other leg to kick Angel. He falls back. Robin delivers a roundhouse kick to galek. Galek in turn round house kicks robin. Robin throws several punches at Galek who just swats them away. Angel throws a punch at Kylie who steps out of the way. The two continue to fight until Angel is knocked down. Kylie steps up to him and kicks him hard in the crotch. Angel yells in pain and is shot back to the wall. Kylie slowly starts to walk over to him.  
  
Kylie: Men. (Pause) I don't know how you did that trick with the light, but this time I'm going to kill you.  
  
She advances on him with greater speed and picks him up by the neck. She throws him against the wall and begins to pummel him. Robin And Galek continue to fight but it seems as Robin will lose.  
  
Kylie: Angel, Angel. Fight back.  
  
She continues to Pummel Angel who tries in vain to block her attack.  
  
INT. DEMON HIDEOUT – FRONT  
  
Spike snaps the neck of the queen and kicks her aside. He leaps into a pile of demons and attacks. The demons, all too many, are to much for them to handle.  
  
Faith: (Still fighting) There's too many! We gotta book!  
  
Spike: (Fighting) Can't! There's about twenty of em blocking the exit.  
  
Faith: Now what?!  
  
INT. DEMON HIDEOUT – BACK  
  
Kylie: Poor....(Punches Angel) Poor...(Punches Angel) Angel. (Punches Angel) What's a matter? (Punches Angel) Can't beat up a girl? (Punches Angel) Can you say: Loooooser?  
  
She pulls a stake from her suit and lifts it over Angel.  
  
Angel: Uh-Oh.  
  
Kylie: What?  
  
A familiar white light begins to pool at Angel's eyes.  
  
Kylie: Uh-Oh.  
  
The white light explodes from Angel's Eyes. It knocks Kylie straight through the back wall. Galek is also knocked down as the light spreads through the building. The camera cuts to Faith And Spike fighting. The light enters the room and completely washes over everything. When the light retracts. Faith and Spike are alone.  
  
Spike: (Confused) Oooookay.  
  
INT. DEMON HIDEOUT – BACK.  
  
Angel gets up and walks over to Robin.  
  
Robin: Damn. That was....impressive. How'd you do that?  
  
Angel: Don't know.  
  
Galek gets up.  
  
Galek: Nice trick there. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve too. I call this one kicking your ass.  
  
He starts toward Angel and Robin when Faith and Spike suddenly appear at their sides.  
  
Spike: Think you can take all of us, eh Galek?  
  
Galek stops.  
  
Galek: No. I can't. Not yet. I'll see you soon.  
  
He turns to leave and Angel and the gang start after him. He waves his hand back.  
  
Galek: Coroth!  
  
They all fly back and hit the ground hard. When they get up, Galek is nowhere to be found.  
  
Angel: Spike. The girl.  
  
Spike: Right.  
  
He goes over to the table and begins to untie her.  
  
Spike: So. Can we go to Rome now? 


	6. TAG

TAG  
  
INT. AIRPLANE  
  
Angel, Lorne, Spike, and Faith are sitting. Illaryia is standing. Robin walks in from the cockpit and sits next to Faith.  
  
Robin: Pilot says we should be there in less than an hour.  
  
Spike: Great. It's about bloody time.  
  
Lorne Looks suspiciously at Angel.  
  
Lorne: It happened again didn't it?  
  
Spike: What? The light thing? Yeah it happened again.  
  
Robin: Yeah, what was that?  
  
Angel: I don't know. Something's happening with me. I need to know what. Lorne.  
  
Lorne: what?  
  
Angel: I need you to read me.  
  
Lorne: Are you sure you wanna do this?  
  
Angel: I have to know what's happening to me.  
  
Lorne: Okay. Pick a song.  
  
Faith: Pick a song?  
  
Illaryia: why do I have a sense of dread?  
  
INT. WOLFRAM AND HART – DEVLIN'S OFFICE  
  
Devlin is sitting at his desk. Kylie sits in front of him.  
  
Mr. Devlin: So. How are we today?  
  
Kylie: Sir I....  
  
Mr. Devlin: Shut up. I told you not to go after Angel. To wait till he got to rome and let my people deal with him. Didn't I?  
  
Kylie: Yes sir. But it's my job to-  
  
Mr. Devlin: It was your job to locate Angel. And you've done that.  
  
Kylie: I don't see the harm in trying to-  
  
Mr. Devlin: The harm....is your helping him learn about his new found power.  
  
Kylie: The light. You know what it is.  
  
Devlin: Yes. And it's imperative that we kill him before Angel learns what's happened to him. If he figures it out....It's the end of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
INT. PLANE  
  
Angel: (Singing) My baby takes the morning train. He works from nine to five and then, he takes another home again...  
  
Everyone looks in pain as he sings.  
  
(Singing) Just to find me waiting for him. My baby-  
  
Lorne: Okay, okay. That's enough.  
  
Angel: You know what's going on?  
  
Lorne: Yes. Plus I couldn't take anymore of that.  
  
Angel: Sorry. So what is it.  
  
Lorne: I should have seen this earlier.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Lorne: It's Cordelia.  
  
Angel: Cordelia?  
  
Lorne: Yeah. It seems when she gave you the visions she also gave you her other powers too.  
  
Angel: Of course. I remember when she used them at the hotel to get rid of all the slug creatures. But why give them to me?  
  
Lorne: My guess is you were supposed to use em to take out the Black thorne.  
  
Angel: No. If that were the case it would have been in my vision. She has something else planned.  
  
Lorne: Well whatever you're supposed to do you better do it fast. Just like the visions this is only a limited time offer.  
  
Angel: How do I do what I'm supposed to do if I don't know what it is I'm supposed to do.  
  
Lorne: I don't know. But you'd better think of it fast.  
  
Angel turns to the window and becomes lost in thought. The camera slowly pulls out.  
  
EXECUTIVE WRITER JARED BLOCK 


End file.
